Devour
by WWEBigeztFan
Summary: Who is this girl? She was nice and sweet, now she'd costed me a shot of retaining my title, stole my boyfriend, tore your relationship apart, like, who is she?
1. Chapter 1

It was another Monday night Raw and Maryse was in the Divas locker room along with the Divas Champion Haylie, Eve and Alicia Fox.

"I've heard we're getting a new Diva." Maryse commented.

"Eh, probably would act like LayCool." Haylie replied.

"Seriously?" Alicia commented.

"Totally, that's the only Divas that Raw's getting, they look, sound and act like LayCool. Fuck, they could be their twins if they wanted to." Haylie commented.

"True, true." Eve said.

"Plus, I'm apparently in a six person mixed tag match with her and John and we're facing Ted, Maryse and Tori, so I'm getting a first look at what she's really like." Haylie said.

"What's her last name again?" Eve asked.

"I think James, why?" Maryse asked.

"She's Mickie's sister." Alicia replied. "And I didn't even know Mickie even had a sister." She added.

"Me either, and me and her were like best friends before she'd got drafted to Smackdown." Haylie replied.

"Well, she does." Maryse said.

The Divas locker room door opened and a stage person's head popped in and said, "Miss Trudel, you're match is in five." And popped out and closed the door.

"Well, see ya guys after the match." Haylie said as she walked out of the Divas locker room.

.x

"You must be the new girl, right?" Haylie asked as she walked up to a girl with shoulder length brown hair with blond highlights, and she was wearing a bright pink tube top that just covered her breasts, black short shorts and white converse shoes.

"Yeah, name is Crystal James, and your name?" Crystal asked.

"Haylie Trudel." Haylie replied.

"You mean the Divas Champion Haylie Trudel?" Crystal asked.

"Yeah, that's me." Haylie said as she looked down to her Divas Championship. Why did she have a feeling that the "nice" attitude that Crystal was displaying is just an act?


	2. Chapter 2

**"This six person mixed tag team match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, making her debut, from Richmond, Virginia, Crystal." The announcer said as her theme song, ****_Outta Your Mind _****by Lil Jon featuring LMFAO blasted throughout the arena in Dallas, Texas as half of the fans was cheering for her, and the rest of the fans didn't even know who the hell she was. **

**When Crystal walked to the stage, she'd raised her fists in the air and "props" herself as pink and white fireworks fired off beside her. When the fireworks were done, she'd ran down to the ring till she was at the edge of the ring, where she'd made her back face the ring apron, grabbed the top rope, and pulled all of her weight by flipping over the top rope. As soon as she was inside the ring, she walked over to a turnbuckle, raised the peace signs in the air and heard a couple of cheers.**

**When she got off the turnbuckle, she'd was leaning on it, and heard the theme song for one of her partners.**

**_There's a place downtown  
Where the freaks all come around  
There's a hole in the wall  
It's a dirty free for all_**

**"And her partner, from Long Island, New York, she is the Divas Champion, Haylie Trudel." The announcer continued to say as ****_Take it Off _****by ****_Ke$ha _****started to play as Haylie walked out to the stage, wearing a neon green tank top, black skinny jeans and green converse shoes. Her blond hair was in a messy pony tail with the bangs covering her left eye. When she was on the stage, she'd raised her Divas Championship in the air and smiled as she heard all of the fans in attendance at the arena cheer for her. **

**.x**

**_FF to the End_**

**Crystal climbed up to the turnbuckle and saw a knocked out looking Tori as she performed a moonsault/dropkick, which was (to her) was called ****_Mental Disaster _****and she got the one-two-three.**

**After the ref raised John, Haylie and Crystal's hands, Crystal suddenly developed an evil look in her eyes and round-housed kicked Haylie in the back of the head. After that, Crystal grabbed Haylie's championship, waited for Haylie to get up, and once she did, Crystal smacked Haylie's face with it.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Haylie, you alright?" Maryse asked as soon as she saw Haylie walk back to backstage.

"Yeah, at least I know a little bit on how Crystal is." Haylie said.

"Which is?" Maryse asked.

"That she seems sweet, nice and innocent, but once you get to know her more, she's a cold hearted bitch." Haylie replied.

"Ouch, you got that from her attack on you recently?" Maryse asked.

"Yeah." Haylie replied.

"Wow. I'd better not associate myself with her." Maryse commented.

"Yep." Haylie replied as she heard some sort of vibration.

"That's me." Maryse said as she took out her cell phone to know that she've received a text. Two minutes later, "WHAT?" Maryse exclaimed in frustration.

"What?" Haylie asked.

"Ted's breaking up with me." Maryse replied. "For…" She read over the text again. "For someone new and hotter than me." She added.

"Crystal." Haylie commented. "She's the latest new Diva on Raw."

"That bitch." Maryse commented.

"I know." Haylie said.

"Where is she?" Maryse asked, furious as ever.

"Divas locker room I think." Haylie said.

.x

Crystal was in the Divas locker room, getting ready to go somewhere with some guy named Ted, when the door busted open and Maryse appeared furious as fucking ever.

"Vous baisant la dévergondée! Comment pourriez-vous voler MON ami?" (You fucking slut! How could you steal MY boyfriend?) Maryse asked.

"Le regard, je suis arrivé juste, il avait commencé frapper sur moi disant que vous étiez le type d' "ennuyer" pour lui si vous savez que je dis, et il fait a pensé je serais un meilleur remplacement. En plus, vous plus êtes d'une plus grande dévergondée que je suis, si…" (Look, I just got here, he'd started hitting on me saying that you were kind of "boring" for him if you know what I'm saying, and he'd thought I would be a better replacement. Besides, you're more of a bigger slut than I am, so…) Crystal replied.

Eve and Gail just got there in time for Maryse to start beating the crap out of Crystal.

"Girls, girls, BREAK IT UP!" Eve yelled as she got in the middle of the MaryseCrystal rampage. "First off…" She started as she turned to Crystal. "Who the hell are you?"

"Crystal James, the new girl." Crystal replied.

"And official relationship wrecker on Monday Night Raw, vous la dévergondée de fugly." (You fugly slut) Maryse replied.


	4. Chapter 4

"I can't believe her!" Maryse exclaimed.

Her, along with Haylie and Eve were the only Divas in the Divas locker room, trying to calm down the French Canadian after what she suffered from Crystal.

"Maryse, calm down, we don't want any murders happening." Haylie said trying to ccalm down.

"But she stole my fucking boyfriend!" Maryse exclaimed.

"Hey, there other fish in the sea." Eve said, trying to calm the situation as well.

"Of course I know that!" Maryse said. "But I want my fish!"

"Want me to kill Crystal for you?" Haylie asked.

"Fuck yeah! Can I help?" Maryse asked.

"Yeah." Haylie said as her and Maryse left the Divas locker room in hot pursuit for the newest Diva.

.x

"CRYSTAL!" Haylie exclaimed as she and Maryse was running down a hallway.

"Uh yes, I'm right here. What the hell do you want?" Crystal asked as she walked up to Maryse and Haylie.

"Thanks a lot you fugly slut for stealing my fucking boyfriend!" Maryse said as she had Haylie hold her back from her literally tearing Crystal apart.

"What? Me? Steal boyfriends? Why French blondie, I don't steal boyfriends. You're boyfriend was simply attracted to me, I just can't help it." Crystal said calmly.

"Attracted my ass! You're more ugly than ugly itself!" Maryse exclaimed.

"Look who's talking." Crystal said.

"Hey, Maryse is more prettier than you could ever be." Haylie commented.

"Look at you, you're supposed to be what, the 'Punk Diva', I don't feel that that nickname suits you very much. I think La Fille avec mille verrues (The Girl with a thousand warts) sound better." Crystal commented.

Haylie turned to Maryse as in asking 'What the fuck does that mean?', then Maryse replied, "She just said 'The Girl with a thousand warts, which could also mean you're a slut."

Haylie gasped and looked at Crystal and said, "Look, the way things are going now, me, Maryse and all of the Raw Divas are going to make your WWE Career a living hell."


End file.
